


Код подчинения

by Luna_Phreak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Giant Robots, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Phreak/pseuds/Luna_Phreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Узнать правду - совсем не то, что было для него важно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Код подчинения

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа по Ури/Кенни, написанная до просмотра Евангелиона (это я на случай, если будут найдены очевидные параллели) и до того, как меня отпустила футуристическая накурка.

Длинный безликий коридор, отделенный от внешнего мира высокопрочным стеклом, тянулся под землей вдоль стены Мария, одиночным холодным мостом соединяясь через три города со столичным подземным штабом. Сотни камер видеонаблюдения с жужжанием откликались на каждое движение прибывшего посетителя, что спокойно вышагивал по железобетонному полу, чуть раздраженно потирая механические суставы в локтях. Уже несколько дней как Кенни не покидала ноющая боль в титановых костях, все напоминая о слабостях его биологической основы.

За стеклом зеленое свечение яркой пульсацией заливало коридор краской, и счетчик Гейгера, прикрепленный к поясу Кенни, беспокойно поскрипывал, мигая цифровым дисплеем с отметкой опасного уровня излучения для человеческого здоровья. Кенни было не о чем беспокоиться – та малая часть биологического, что в нем осталась, не подвергалась воздействию радиационных волн, потому Аккерман мог спокойно расхаживать по запрещенному подвалу без защитных приспособлений.

Как и все представители его клана, Кенни был человеческим образцом, подвергшимся частичной киборгизации в экспериментальных целях. Аккерманы обладали сверхсилой, неподвластной обычному человеку, и эта сила должна была стать лучшим инструментом для контроля титанов. А для контроля самих Аккерманов был создан код, вшитый в цифровую память образца. Этот код подавлял часть субъективной воли и разума в пользу подчинения «хозяину» – так предотвращалась вероятность восстания киборгов против человечества. Однако часть собственной воли и разума Аккермана не позволяли коду работать должным образом, и он активировался самостоятельно при совершенно непредсказуемых условиях. Исправить неполадки системы не удалось, поскольку создатели Аккерманов были уничтожены правительством, как враги человечества.

Кенни подошел ближе к стеклу, открывающему вид на внешний мир: некогда благополучный город был поглощен дикой зарослью, размеры которой превосходили привычные представления о мощи природы. Гигантские цветы ярчайших окрасов огромными лепестками ложились на крыши разрушенных небоскребов, стебли пронзали насквозь стены торговых центров. Крошки серого бетона жадно поедал гигантский плющ, расползаясь по пустой автомобильной парковке. Долина города была затуманена ядовито-зелеными облаками, заполняющими черные переулки.

Титанов в округе не было видно – эти создания появлялись лишь тогда, когда их датчики слежения распознавали человеческое присутствие. Тогда шестнадцатиметровый беспилотный робот активировался и, сотрясая землю тяжелыми металлическими шагами, направлялся к потенциальной угрозе, чтобы раздавить ее.

Но зачем человеку выходить на зараженную радиацией территорию, где нет никаких условий для человеческой жизни? Три огромных города, защищенные от внешних врагов стенами, были созданы для наиболее комфортного человеческого существования, и, тем не менее, их все же что-то не устраивало, им всегда хотелось чего-то большего. Кенни это сводил к людской жадности. Хотя, может дело в необходимости наличия цели и смысла, нужда в доказательствах, что они стоят больше фермерской коровы. Жизнь в стенах задевала их самолюбие.

Да, скорей всего, дело именно в этом, и это и было причиной, почему Ури позволял разведке существовать, несмотря на ее фактическую бесполезность. Оборудованные спецодеждой, респираторами и лазерным оружием, военные инженеры покидали город, уходя за стены, полные верой и надеждой, что они действуют во благо человечества. Титаны беспощадно давили их и транспортную технику, стремясь уничтожить до последнего разведчика. А те, в свою очередь, стремились обуздать хотя бы одного титана для проведения опытов. Огромные средства тратились на конструирование оборудования для дезактивации гигантских роботов и, наконец, один образец все же был пойман. Тогда и стало известно, что у титанов нет пилотов, и что единственная заложенная в них программа велит уничтожать людей, и больше ничего. По-прежнему было неизвестно, кто их создал и почему, сколько бы их не уничтожали, они продолжали появляться. Значит, все еще существует лаборатория, где выпуск титанов не прекращен, но где она и кто ей заведует? И почему государство не организует полноценное противостояние титанам? Военная Полиция отвечала на эти вопросы весьма лаконично. Редко, кто осмеливался поинтересоваться по поводу еще чего-либо.

Кенни было любопытно, но не особо. Узнать правду – совсем не то, что было для него важно.

Но, глядя сквозь стекло на то, как гигантские цветы пожирали следы некогда существовавшей цивилизации, Кенни понимал, что это правильно: на земле должна господствовать природа. Уж что за люди существа такие, пускающие свои высокоразвитые корни, куда ни глядя, и разрушающие тем самым все на своем пути – неизвестно. Но раз так вышло, что они оказались в этом мире, то им следовало бы быть скромней в плане масштабов занимаемой ими территории. Но зрелище, открывающееся сейчас перед Кенни, для другого человека выглядел бы не иначе, чем как вторжение в его территорию. Вряд ли бы ему пришло в голову, что чужаками на земле являются сами люди.

 

– Ты уже здесь, – констатировал мягкий голос, вытаскивая Кенни из собственных мыслей.

 

Кенни обернулся и опустил глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Ури. Его шаги были слишком тихими, а присутствие казалось вовсе призрачным, но Кенни не мог не заметить – терпеливо ждал его, еще когда невысокая тень явилась в дверях коридора и бесшумно зашагала вдоль стекла. Зеленое сияние плутония ложилось на светлые волосы Ури, переливалось на черных латексных одеждах, что едва слышно скрипели при ходьбе. Кенни шел за ним, жужжа механическими суставами – счетчик Гейгера постепенно замолкал – и разглядывал Ури со спины.

Его невысокий рост, худощавое телосложение, узкие бедра и крепкие ноги, облеченные в черные латексные брюки. И металлический ошейник, что впивался в светлую кожу затылка. Именно эта штука была причиной его власти. Пластинка будто срасталась с кожей, изредка попискивая и сверкая ярко-голубыми лампочками без видимой на то причины. Ряд маленьких кнопок располагался по центру ободка, и если набрать верную комбинацию, то Ури превратится в титана. Точней, из воздуха появится титан, которым Ури будет пилотировать. Странная необъяснимая сверхтехнология, природа которой неизвестна. Священники считали ее божьим даром, Бога – сверхмашиной, а Ури – мессией, полубогом. Ему не вредила радиация, любая рана регенерировалась за считанное время, и, если верить этим же священникам, он обладал Знанием, недоступным простому смертному. Кенни как сейчас помнил, как этот полубог схватил его своей огромной титановой рукой, сжав в металлических пальцах.

Поверхность робота была раскаленной, как утюг, и биологическую кожу обжигало, заставляя шипеть от боли.

Тогда в нем проснулся животный инстинкт самосохранения, и Кенни был готов сделать абсолютно все, что угодно, лишь бы выжить. Вот только сделать он ничего не мог – рука сжимала так крепко, что было слышно, как от давления скрипели металлические кости киборга. Но робот неожиданно отпустил его, хотя мог легко раздавить, и код подчинения сработал впервые, стоило Ури один раз встать на колени перед Кенни, чтобы тот с них не вставал до конца жизни.

В обличии человека руки Ури были совсем маленькими, а кожа – чуть теплой, иногда даже холодной, и Кенни по странной привычке вбирал чужие ладони в свои, хотя они никак не могли согреть – титановые конечности, обтянутые искусственной кожей, были стылыми, как лед. Чем ближе они подходили к выходу во внешний мир, тем прохладней становилось в помещении – Кенни слабо ощущал это, впрочем, в Подземном Городе бывало куда холоднее, и от местной сырости и работы внутренних вентиляторов металлические эластичные мышцы и суставы покрывались тонким слоем инея.

А вот Ури мерз, поскольку, в отличие от Кенни, его тело целиком состояло из биологического материала. Бледная кожа покрывалась мурашками, короткие волоски на затылке вставали дыбом, и тело пробирала мелкая дрожь.

– Сегодня у нас не очень приятное задание, – после долгого молчания произнес Ури. – В отчетах последней экспедиции легиона разведки было указано, что один из рядовых солдат увидел титана, отличающегося от обычных внешней конструкцией и поведением. Они вышли к широкой железной двери, что медленно открылась после введенного кода на цифровом ключе, пуская правителя и бывшего разбойника в объятия густого бледно-зеленого тумана.

– И? – не выдержал паузы Кенни.

Он отключил счетчик Гейгера, поскольку показываемый уровень радиации был настолько высок, что датчик уже не скрипел, а пищал, чем действовал на нервы.

– Память разведчиков была изменена, а отчеты изъяты. Осталось избавиться от пилота, – сквозь туман едва можно было увидеть что-либо, а ненормально высокие травинки, достигающие около полутора и два метра в высоту, и вовсе лишали всякой видимости, подвергая чужаков большой опасности. Транспортные средства разведчиков, работающие за счет магнитной левитации, позволяли перемещаться поверх зарослей. Нередко приходилось подниматься совсем высоко, чтобы выйти из тумана, тем самым позволяя титанам обнаружить их. Ни у Кенни, ни у Ури не было подобных приспособлений, но они намеривались перемещаться иным способом. – Если оставить пилота в живых, он может оказаться в городе. И тогда может случиться беда.

– Понял, – Кенни надвинул шляпу на лоб, щурясь от ультрафиолетовых лучей, что просачивались сквозь туман.

Ури завел руку за голову, коснулся пальцами крошечных кнопок на ошейнике в неизвестной Кенни комбинации, и замер на месте, пока воздух вокруг него сгущался, становясь до жути тяжелым, кристаллизуясь.

За несколько секунд образовался пятнадцатиметровый робот из белого металла, безликий, с удлиненными конечностями и узким торсом. Он был совершенно не похож на беспилотных титанов – те были грубыми, широкими роботами, их движения были неповоротливыми. Таким управлять было бы большой проблемой.

Титан Ури был легким и подвижным. Кенни сидел на его плече, и оттуда он мог хорошо оглядеть погрязший в ядовитых облаках старый город, который некогда был частью четвертой стены, о существовании которой никто из нынешних жителей не помнил. Белый титан широкими шагами преодолевал разом несколько метров, и

Кенни крепко вцепился в раскаленное металлическое плечо, чтобы его не унесло прочь от порывов ветра.

При ходьбе швы на машине чуть расходились, выпуская клубы горячего пара, оседающего конденсатом на поверхности робота. Его шаги казались совершенно невесомыми, несмотря на внушающие габариты.

Чтобы найти второго пилота времени было мало – по словам Ури, если долго находиться внутри робота, то это могло привести к слиянию машины и ее пилота до полного исчезновения биологической основы. Но и шансов найти врага было немного – он мог давно умчаться восвояси, перебраться через остатки четвертой стены, тогда и искать его не было бы смысла до следующих отчетов разведки, в лучшем случае.

Но удача, казалось, была на их стороне, и за целым рядом черных небоскребов, перемешанных с ярко-голубыми ромашками такой же высоты, был замечен силуэт быстро удаляющегося титана, такого же тонкого и длинноногого, как Ури.

Кенни приготовился спрыгнуть с чужого плеча и активировал реактивный ранец, следуя за Ури на случай, если нужна будет его помощь. Хотя, признаться, он не был уверен, что справится с пилотным титаном, но ему нужно было находиться поблизости, так или иначе.

Заметив Ури, вражеский титан остановился. Робот был темно-серого цвета с ярко-зеленым свечением, пробирающимся сквозь швы. На «лице» красовалась плоская зеленая лампа, мигание которой быстро угасало, будто на разряжающемся аккумуляторе.

Враг, кажется, не сразу осознал, что бегущий к нему белый титан вовсе не союзник, и секунды чужого колебания сыграли Ури на руку: как только робот развернулся, чтобы продолжить бег, Ури повалил его на землю, елозя безликой серой головой по раскрошенному временем асфальту. От скрежета металла хотелось заткнуть уши, но руки были заняты: Кенни держал лазерные пушки наготове, летая на безопасном от бойни расстоянии.

На его присутствие уже успело среагировать несколько беспилотных титанов, и те медленными тяжелыми шагами направлялись к нему, задевая широкими плечами стены заброшенных зданий. Вражеский пилот был не в силах сбросить с себя Ури, но всячески пытался защитить затылок – место, где находилась кабинка пилота и центр управления титаном. Правая рука врага неестественно вывернулась, узкой ладонью с длинными пальцами накрывая заднюю часть шеи, но Ури пошел другим путем, и принялся отрывать голову робота, чтобы добраться до пилота.

Тот яростно задергался, вертя головой и тряся всеми конечностями, кроме правой руки, и задрал ноги к спине, выворачивая эластичные суставы, чтобы схватить Ури за пояс и сбросить с себя.

Кенни тут же пролетел над роботами, вытянув вперед стволы лазерных пушек, срезал задние конечности вражеского титана, и заодно правую руку, позволив Ури свободно схватиться стальными пальцами за чужой затылок и вырвать кабинку вместе с пилотом. Ослабленное тело беспомощно лежало в огромной ладони, и Ури с легкостью раздавил его, с громким треском переломав кости.

Белый раскаленный металл покрылся кровью, что тут же зажарилась от высоких температур, свернувшись в черные сгустки. Система самоуничтожения вражеского титана активизировалась, пожирая конструкцию ускоренным процессом коррозии. А Ури все продолжал сидеть, устремив слепой взор в землю.

Беспилотные роботы окольцевали центр боя, и Кенни поспешил спуститься на плечо белого титана, спрятал оружие.

Внешние двери кабинки пилота медленно раскрылись, показывая внутренности робота: небольшое помещение, наполненное множеством переплетенных проводов, в которых Ури был обмотан, как пойманная муха в паутине. Оттуда разило невыносимой жарой, и Кенни ворвался вовнутрь, чтобы снять Ури с проводов прежде, чем его измененное тело не начнет плавиться и не сольется с искусственным организмом титана.

Ури был сильно утомлен после долгого нахождения в состоянии пилотирования и, соприкоснувшись с ледяным телом Кенни, он облегченно вздохнул, совсем расслабившись. В человеческом обличии он подвергался такой же опасности среди беспилотников, как и обычные люди, и Кенни, взяв Ури на руки, поднялся ввысь, пролетая над головами титанов и уворачиваясь от неловко вздернутых в воздухе грубых конечностей, пытающихся сжать чужаков в огромном кулаке.

 

***

– И много еще таких пилотов в округе?

Сквозь приоткрытые горизонтальные жалюзи в темную комнату просачивались редкие грязные дневные лучи, ложась неровными полосками на ковровое покрытие пола. Кенни сидел у окна, оставив у двери комнаты свои боевые приспособления, и без интереса глядел наружу – вид на город открывался по другую сторону комнаты, а отсюда он мог видеть лишь огромное здание храма с высокими окнами и острыми башнями.

Его территория практически соприкасалась с домом Рейссов, и Кенни это очень не нравилось, как и культ местной религии.

– Не могу знать точно, много их или нет, – ответил Ури со вздохом, придерживая на лбу смоченное в холодной воде небольшое полотенце. Он лежал на диване, одетый в легкую хлопковую рубашку, что была на несколько размеров больше. – Но каждого необходимо истребить.

– Думаешь, все они представляют угрозу для города?

– Неизвестно, каким образом они получили свои ошейники, и какие цели они преследуют. Даже если они всего лишь хотят жить вне стен из каких-то своих соображений, я все равно не могу допустить даже малейшей вероятности угрозы для человечества.

Кенни пристально смотрел на него, едва заметно хмурясь. Ури не нравилось все это, но он все же следовал какому-то чужому приказу, переступая через собственные цели и желания ради чего-то, что Кенни было неизвестно.

И это «нечто» словно уничтожало его, выедая внутренности едким чувством вины за вещи, в которых Ури не желал изъясняться, держа в себе все тяготы некогда принятого решения.

– Если это настолько ужасно, – произнес Кенни, вставая со стула и направляясь к дивану, – так выбрось эту штуку и живи обычной жизнью.

– Не могу. Если я сниму ошейник, то умру.

В таких случаях Кенни чувствовал себя бесполезным.

– Здорово ты влип, – он криво усмехнулся, косясь в сторону окна.

Ури молча кивнул, протягивая горячие руки к Кенни, хватаясь за его одежду, притянул к себе, заставляя лечь сверху, и уткнулся носом в рубашку, вдыхая прохладу чужого тела.

Было едва слышно работу внутренних вентиляторов, остужающих механические органы, в том числе и стальное сердце, что мерно постукивало в такт с живым сердцем Ури. Кенни поддавался его ласкам, объятиям и поцелуям, хоть и от чужого жара механизмы охлаждения неистово шумели, словно вот-вот выйдут из строя и Кенни сгорит в буквальном смысле, расплавившись изнутри. Но он обнимал и целовал в ответ, придерживаясь на локтях, было совсем не тяжело, и казалось, что Ури тоже становилось намного легче, когда он прикрывал расслабленные веки, принимал ласку ледяных губ, остывая.

Тогда и Кенни успокаивался, прижимая к себе Ури, вслушивался в его умиротворенное дыхание, приглаживал светлые волосы на макушке. Он слабо понимал причину происходящих вещей, но и не вникал особо, по правде говоря. Вероятно, дело было в коде подчинения, который заставлял его относиться снисходительно к государственному строю и методам его правителя. Кажется, среди обычных людских чувств это называлось доверием или преданностью. Это было спокойное и надежное чувство, и Кенни был не прочь ему поддаться.


End file.
